The present invention relates to alkoxysilylacrylamides, alkoxysilylacrylates and alkoxysilylmalonates and method for making such materials.
Prior to the present invention, attempts were made to coat polycarbonate articles with polysilicic acid to impart improved mar resistance thereto. In Humphrey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,451, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, a primer layer comprising a UV cured reaction product of a polyfunctional acrylic ester monomer and an organosilicon compound was used to improve adhesion of the polysilicic acid. The polysilicic acid was also combined with organic copolymers such as haloethylene-hydroxyvinyl ether copolymer to improve the adhesion of the polysilicic acid to the polycarbonate substrate as taught by Proskow, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,051,161 and 4,122,233.
The present invention is based on the discovery, as taught in my copending application Ser. No. 15,623, for Silicone Coating for Unprimed Plastic Substrates, that certain alkoxysilanes including alkoxysilylacrylamides and alkoxysilyl acrylates, as defined hereinafter, can be added directly to polysilicic acid to produce valuable adherent silicone top-coat compositions. I have found that the silicone top-coat compositions containing the aforementioned alkoxysilylacrylamides in effective amounts by weight, can be applied directly onto polycarbonate substrates to produce mar resistant polycarbonate articles exhibiting superior resistance to UV degradation.